Cotton Cloudy/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Cotton Cloudy admiring Diamond Tiara's outfit. Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Cotton Cloudy standing beside Dinky. Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|Cotton Cloudy with the Crusaders. Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Cotton Cloudy with Dinky. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Cotton Cloudy dancing with Noi. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Cotton Cloudy dancing with Twist. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png|Cotton Cloudy watching the race. Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png|Watching the race. Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Among the race audience. Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Cotton Cloudy cheering for Rainbow Dash. Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Cotton Cloudy in Twilight's vision of Magic Kindergarten. The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png|Cotton Cloudy, on the swings. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E06.png|Cotton Cloudy, happily swinging. Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Admiring Apple Bloom's new Cutie Mark. Princess Erroria and Cotton Cloudy impressed by Apple Bloom's moves S2E6.png|Watching Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom happy from her new talent S2E6.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png|Cotton Cloudy beside Berry Pinch. Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E6.png|Cotton Cloudy, beside Diamond Tiara gasping. Class Stare S2E6.png Fillies' neck S2E6.png|Yay Apple Bloom! Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Cheering for Apple Bloom! A Friend in Deed Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|In the background with Berry Pinch Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Cotton Candy watches the magic skipping rope. Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Cotton Cloudy, happy for Featherweight. Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Cotton Cloudy likes her new editor. Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight reads S2E25.png|Cotton Cloudy in Twilight's back flash, with Berry Pinch. Season three Spike at Your Service Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|Coming back from a hot air balloon ride. Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Games Ponies Play Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|Cotton Cloudy, beside Cherry Berry. Season four Pinkie Pride Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Twilight 'have free range to goof about' S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with mouse on his tongue S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Category:Character gallery pages